Legends
by enigma the original
Summary: In life there are heroes. But only a great few with strength and determination can become as great as the legends of old. *On Hiatus*


**Anyway, this my first fanfiction I only accept constructive criticism or reviews otherwise I will just ignore you.**

 **Also, if you don't like my story please don't waste your time and type it out as a review, JUST STOP READING!**

 **I don't own RWBY in any way shape or form**

Chapter 1

Jaune had just come home from a non-huntsman school to find half of his house caved in through a gaping hole in the side. Without thinking of dangers that may be hidden inside, he ran in.

"Jaune, you're my little hero"

Joan arc wheezed out in between harsh coughs as the life slowly ebbed out of her body. That phrase echoed through Jaune Arc's mind. As he watched his mother Joan slowly close her eyes. Knowing that those would be the last words Jaune's mother would ever speak to him. Not too soon after, her heart stopped. Just, stopped. Nothing magical happened afterwards to show that by some miracle, her eyes would spring open and Jaune's mother would jump up and caress him. Jaune wanted this to be a nightmare. A dream. To his misfortune it wasn't.

Finally the gravity of the situation made itself known to Jaune's ten year-old mind.

He was alone.

His father was dead when he got home.

His sisters were nowhere to be found.

His mother died in front of him.

There was nobody left to help him. Then the tears started to fall.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Jaune had taken everything useful and undamaged that he could find in the rubble.

Once he was done Jaune had Crocea mors and it's shield, several pairs of clothes and enough food to last for a week.

Just before he set off on his journey Jaune buried his parents.

"Mom, Dad I'll miss you..."

* * *

His heart was beating relentlessly.

His bare feet pounding against the sidewalk.

His body felt heavier than ever.

Not to mention the young girl he was carrying wasn't helping matters.

The boy's name is Lie Ren.

The girl's name is Nora Valkyrie

And both of them were in serious trouble.

"Hey, get back 'ere!" shouted one the two men that had been chasing them for fifteen minutes straight. Ren knew he couldn't keep this up.

 **20 Minutes Earlier**

Ren was taking his morning stroll. No scratch that, he was homeless he was simply looking for another place to sleep and beg for either food or money. As he walked into an alley he saw four men surrounding an unconscious girl. She seemed to be eight or nine years old.

"Such a pretty face, she would go for a great price on the market"

"Nah, the boss would probably want her for himself"

They all burst into laughter at the thought of what would happen to the little girl.

Ren quickly ran in before any of them knew what was happening, picked up the girl and started sprinting.

Which led to the situation they were in now.

"I regret even waking up this morning" he lamented

 **BANG!**

The sound of the gunshot ripped through his veins.

Just as the bullet made contact with him.

It had the strength of a punch, thus Ren was pushed forward by the force of the bullet.

The girl flew out of his arms just as Ren hit the ground.

While he lay on the ground bleeding one thought came to Ren's mind

'This is what I get for helping people'

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos wanted to be an ordinary girl. Unfortunately that would never happen. She was born into a family of champions, and as such she was expected to be one too. Not only by uncles and aunties, but her own parents. This meant that she would never have a normal childhood. She would have to live her life under a microscope. Constantly being judged wherever she wished to go to due to her family's reputation. Never to be treated like a normal person.

At the moment her day has been the most mundane out of the four.

She's at a lesson with her private tutor. Currently she's learning about aura.

"Milady Pyrrha"

"Yes?"

"Define aura please"

"..."

"Does your silence mean you don't know?"

"Yes"

"Okay, Aura is the power radiated by humans from the soul"

"Does that include faunus?"

"Yes it does, everyone has aura but it is locked up within us. That means it needs to-"

"-Be unlocked"

"Correct, well done Lady Pyrrha. Now you can go your lessons are done for the day"

* * *

Now we have a little insight into the lives of these four children.

Their lives are intertwined in ways they can't imagine.

Fate's plan has been set in motion and it will lead to the foundation of something…

Legendary.


End file.
